


The One Thing You Wish I'd Forget

by Cuca



Category: Toraay, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on Song, F/F, One Shot, Romance, tauren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuca/pseuds/Cuca
Summary: Based on “Goodbye” by Miley Cyrus.Tori is on the last leg of her first world tour as she tends to her broken heart.Lauren sticks true to a quote she stumbled upon on Tumblr, “you treat an outside wound with rubbing alcohol, you treat an inside wound with drinking alcohol.”They both come to find that sometimes growing up means moving on and letting go.





	The One Thing You Wish I'd Forget

**Disclaimer:** It’s been a fucking hot minute since I’ve written anything and I’m only writing this because I love my friend and I promised her I would. 

 

**//**

 

Tori slowly comes to with a long intake of breath. She groans softly as her alarm rings, and she rolls over to her side ready to throw her arms over the waiting body next to her. But all she’s met with are cold empty sheets. Her eyes fly open immediately and scan over her surroundings. She’s alone in a hotel room. It’s just her. The curly haired woman takes a deep breath before sitting up in bed. It had been approximately three weeks since she last saw Lauren yet her subconscious still managed to pull one over her head. Deciding to leave all thoughts of her ex in the back of her head, she gets ready for the day. 

 

Outside of the hotel there is a small gathering of fans who are eagerly yet respectfully waiting for her to make her way into her car. Tori stops for a few selfies, signs a few shirts and just when she is about to put her lucky Sharpie on the last photograph a fan waves at her, she’s hit by a tsunami of memories. On the rectangular shaped photo is herself and her ex. She doesn’t quite remember how she made it to her car but when she’s finally made it out of her trip down memory lane, she’s already seated in the black SUV, photo still in her hand and a smile making its way across her face.

 

_ “Babe, stop running away from me!” Tori hears behind her as she struggles to breathe both from the effort it took to maintain a distance from Lauren and because she was laughing too dang hard. The curly haired girl manages to slow down to a jog before collapsing on the sand in order to fully catch her breath.  Tori has her eyes closed and even through her sunglasses she can feel the shadow of her girlfriend covering her face. Her chest rises and falls rapidly but the smile on her face doesn’t go away. She feels the sand shift by her head and figures Lauren sat down. “Why do you always run?” She hears Lauren chastise her. Tori licks her lips before answering, “because I know you’re right behind me.” She opens her eyes when there’s no reply, only to close them again when she hears Lauren’s reply.  “Dunno if that’s suppose to be a cute pick up line or an insult. I am offended either way.”  _

 

When Tori comes to, she’s sitting in front of her vanity table with no recollection of how she got to the arena or her dressing room. She breathes in deeply from her nose, pursing her lips as she does so. The dimples on her cheeks more prominent now as she tried to hold in her breath for a few more seconds before releasing. She rolls her head on her shoulders a few times before heading out for the stage.

_ “Lauren.” Silence. “Lauren?” She calls out with a bit more urgency. She hears footsteps approaching and bites her bottom lip nervously. _

_ From the other side of the door Lauren’s raspy voice can be heard. “I’m here.” Silence followed by a knowing sigh. It doesn’t take Lauren long to return, she knocks before entering the bathroom. “Y’know you could’ve just texted me you needed a roll?” She says with her eyes closed as she offers up the toilet paper.  _

_ “Who brings their phone into the bathroom?” She replies with a disgruntled look on her face. And when she catches Lauren’s shrug she scrunches her nose in masked disgust. “Why do you bring your phone into the bathroom?” _

_ “I get bored sometimes.” Is all Lauren says as she stands in between the doorway and the half open door. Eyes still very much closed.  _

_ “Ew, Lauren! Get out of here, you’re gross.” Tori nearly throws the toilet paper at her but thinks better of it.  _

_ “Everybody poops.” Lauren sing-songs as she closes the door. _

 

After her show is done and the crew is all packed up and ready to leave. Tori makes some time to go out and greet a few of her fans. She’s careful to not steal anymore pictures and signs someone’s forehead for the first time in her life. Everything seems to be going smoothly until an overzealous fan tried to kiss her. Security intervenes immediately and she’s taken back to the tour bus in less than a minute. As soon as she’s back in her bunk, all she can think of is her first kiss.

 

_ Tori entered her tour bus with a large pizza in hand. She was careful to not trip as she took the steps by the door in a breeze. As she started to reach the back room she slowed down and kept her breathing in check, all to minimize the noise. The curly haired girl widened her steps and hunched her shoulders all the while rearranging her grip in the pizza box. Without knocking, she opened the door and started singing the Krusty Krab Pizza song in a deeper and raspier tone.  _

_ Lauren, caught completely off guard clutched her chest. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed before rolling to her side and laughing hysterically at Tori, who had begun prancing around her with the pizza box. Lauren gets up from the couch and walks up to Tori, singing along with her until she manages to take the pizza out of her hands.  _

_ The two girls giggle while fighting over the pizza, eventually Tori manages to pin Lauren down on the couch by laying on top of her. Their laughter subsides as their eyes lock and Tori becomes hyper aware of the lack of distance between the two. She feels Lauren’s right hand wiggles free from her own grip and Tori’s breath hitches when it comes in contact with her cheek. She swallows hard as Lauren’s thumb brushes over her cupid’s bow. _

 

Tori opens her eyes and turns on her side, hoping to get a bit more comfortable in her bunk. She drops her hand from her mouth and closes her eyes once again.

**\--**

From where she laid face down with both arms crossed under her pillow, Lauren watches with tired eyes for the moment when her phone will light up with her alarm. Her body is relaxed, breathing is even but her eyes are heavy, much like her heart. Lauren only has a second to blink before her phone starts vibrating from its place on the night table and playing dulcet guitar chords. She lets out a long and tired breath while getting out of bed as carefully as she could manage. The raven haired girl makes her way to the bathroom as quietly as she can, humming to herself. She’s halfway done washing her face when the bathroom door opens. Normani places her phone down next to the sink and closes the door but not before giving Lauren a look. Lauren mumbles out a sorry before carrying on with her morning routine. The door closes and Lauren finds herself resuming her humming as she brushes her teeth. 

“Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me, I’ll be coming home; wait for me.” The instant that verse leaves her lips Laurens demeanour changes. As quickly as she can she reaches for her phone and turns it off. Her hands tremble a little before she manages to regain her composure. 

 

Lauren’s day doesn’t ease up. She tries her best to be engaging during interviews, to smile at the camera and to be attentive when one of her fellow bandmates is speaking. Everything seemed to be going swell until it was her turn to answer a question regarding exes. Lauren tried her best to keep her answer as broad as she could, to not make it personal. “Sometimes love meets life and you just die.” She shrugs her shoulders and gives the camera slanted smile. Thankfully her girls laugh and take the attention away from her.

**\--**

With earbuds in and her favorite pillow pet tucked in her side, Tori drifts in and out of sleep. The last show of her tour was amazing but extremely draining. All the emotions she had felt left her partially dead and half zombie. That did nothing to help her sleep though. The blonde was nearing her 27th sheep when she heard the last few notes of a song that tugged on her heartstrings. She opened her eyes and stayed still, praying she had imagined it. When she didn’t hear anything she sighed and once more tried to go back to sleep. Just when she was about to close her eyes she heard it. It was her phone. She took her earbuds out and sat up in her bed. It had been a while since she heard that song. Tori felt her eyes water and she blinked back tears until the song was over. It was on the third ring that she decided she should answer. As slowly as she can she walks over to the other side of her room where her phone is charging and after one quick swipe she brings the phone up to her ear. She can’t tell whether the sigh came from the other side of the line or from her own lips. But Tori doesn’t have time to figure it out because soon after Lauren starts talking.

 

“I remember when we kissed.” Lauren starts.

Tori should hang up. It’s the right thing to do. They both agreed that there wasn’t anything else to talk about.

There’s a slight slur in Lauren’s voice as she continues. “I still feel it on my lips.”

But instead of hanging up, Tori brings her hand up to her mouth and begins to trace her lips.

“The time we danced with no music playing.” Lauren pauses to laugh and Tori can’t help but smile. “I remember those simple things.” There’s another pause.

Tori uses this time to clear her throat, “my biggest regret..” she whispers out but is interrupted by Lauren who voices her thoughts over her own.“The one thing I wish you’d forget.” She says with hurt.

Tori closes her eyes and nods. Remembering that things end for a reason. “Goodbye Lauren.” She speaks a little louder and a bit more harsh than she intended. 

Lauren swallows thickly as she fights back tears. “Yeah, saying that.”

**//**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated. :)


End file.
